


Birthday Bash

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It's Chase's birthday and after a few gifts from the others, he is surprised by the one Marvin got him.





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for something fluffy for Chase since it's his birthday

“Yes, we have spare beds for them...no there won’t only be candy…” Marvin was now speaking through gritted teeth into the phone as he paced in his bedroom. “We gave you a month notice!” Marvin shouted before putting a hand to his face and sighing. “It’s fine. Just drop them off and we’ll bring them back. Goodbye.” Marvin hung up the phone and let out a grunt. “No one wants you here anyway.” He muttered. 

“Marvy?” 

“Chase!” Marvin yelped and hid his phone behind his back. 

“Who were you talking to? You sounded angry.” Chase asked.

“Nothing the birthday boy needs to worry about.” Marvin said with a smile. “What he needs to worry about is how he’s going to handle all of the presents I’m going to give him.” He chuckled, the smirk on his face telling Chase what he was implying. 

“I guess I should get unwrapping then.” Chase stepped forward and gave Marvin a kiss. 

“There’s the birthday bitch!” Anti loudly exclaimed as he ran into the room, jumping on Chase’s back. “Robbie’s got a surprise for you in the living room.” 

“We can get back to my gift later.” Marvin giggled, watching as Anti started slapping at the top of Chase’s head and demanding that he go. 

“Alright, you child, I’m going.” Chase said as he walked out of the room, rolling his eyes when he felt Anti rest his chin on his head. “You’re a spoiled brat.”

“Darky told me the same thing last night.” Anti chuckled, yelping when Chase released his legs and had him fall off of his back. 

“Could you please not throw my boyfriend?” Dark asked with a slight chuckle from the couch he sat on. 

“I didn’t throw him, I dropped him.” Chase corrected. 

“Chay!” Robbie greeted loudly and he rushed over to Chase, holding a poorly wrapped gift out towards him. 

“Did you get me something, Robbo?” Chase asked and smiled when Robbie nodded his head. Clapping happily as Chase took the gift and unwrapped it. “This is awesome!” Chase pulled out a colorful beaded necklace with a silver hat pendant. 

“I made it!” Robbie said, bouncing on his feet. “Marvin helped me find the hat.” 

“Thanks, man!” Chase put on the necklace before giving Robbie a hug. 

“Bro! Me and Googs made you something too!” Bing said from his spot on the other couch, waving a small box while Google just rolled his eyes while having his arm around Bing’s shoulder. 

“Looks like Google can’t control his energetic boyfriend either.” Dr. Iplier chuckled. 

“And you think you control me?” Henrik asked with a raised brow. 

“Well-I-uh...” Dr. Iplier glared at Bim when he made a whipping sound. 

“He’s not wrong, Edward.” Henrik chuckled. 

“What is it?” Chase asked as he looked at a strange device. It was rectangular with a camera and a screen, there were lines and numbers on the screen as he scanned the room with it. 

“It’s to help you calculate the best angles and distance for your ‘trickshots’.” Google explained. 

“Marvin came up with the idea.” Bing added. 

“I can measure the angles of your face, Marvy!” Chase laughed, tilting the device. 

“JJ!” Wilford gave JJ a slight slap on the arm when he held up his middle and pointer finger and tapped the knuckles of his thumbs together. 

“Wait, what does that one mean?” Robbie asked, mimicking the sign. 

“Robbie, no!” Anti leaped over to Robbie and wrapped his arms around him, forcing Robbie to put them down. 

“What does it mean?” Robbie asked again. 

“It’s a bad word.” Dark stated. 

“Oh no! Jay! No bad words!” Robbie scolded the silently chuckling man while Anti let him go and sat down on the couch with Dark. Everyone perked up and looked at the door when there was a knocking. 

“Everyone’s here.” Jackie said, adjusting his mask and ready to leap into action. 

“Not everyone.” Marvin sang. “It’s time for my real present.” He said before skipping over to the door and opening it. 

“Daddy!” A young girl and boy shouted as they ran in, both going to Chase. 

“Penny! Lucas!” Chase fell to knees and hugged his children. 

“We keep to keep them for the night.” Marvin said, closing the door and going back over to Chase. “It took a lot of bribing and negotiating but I managed to convince Stacey to let them visit.” 

“Thank you so much!” Chase jumped back up and gave Marvin a kiss. 

“Ew.” The two children said together, both giggling afterward. 

“Daddy’s kissing a kitty.” Penny said, squishing her face. 

“You’re gonna have hair in your mouth.” Lucas added and stuck his tongue out.

“He’s had worse in there-ow!” Anti rubbed his arm after Dark elbowed it. 

“Daddy’s gonna get you too.” Chase said, taking large steps as Penny and Lucas squealed and took off. Lucas went over to Dark and crawled into his lap while Penny went to Marvin and hid behind his legs. Marvin chuckled and scooped Penny up, still chuckling as she rubbed the top of his mask as if she was petting him. 

“Uncle Glitch on the attack!” Anti said and started tickling Lucas while Dark held him down. 

“Daddy help!” Lucas squeaked. 

“Daddy to the rescue!” Chase roared as he gently pushed Anti and Anti dramatically flailed and yelled as he fell back. Lucas laughed as Chase grabbed him and lifted him away from Dark, swinging him around in the air and making a whooshing sound as he did so. He placed Lucas down and the child immediately went back over to Dark and crawled back up, showing that he wanted to fly again. He cheered when Wilford grabbed him and did what Chase had just done while Chase went over to Marvin. “How’s my princess?” Chase asked Penny. 

“Happy birthday, daddy!” Penny said, holding her arms out towards Chase. 

“Thank you, dear.” Chase said and took Penny from Marvin’s arms. “And thank you, too.” Chase added and gave Marvin another kiss. 

“Kitty hair!” Penny squealed. 

“Happy birthday, Chase.” Marvin said with a soft smile, his chest warming as Chase poked at Penny’s stomach and made her giggle. “Happy birthday." 


End file.
